


Making a Dark Lord

by DarkLordFluffy



Series: The Consequences of Time Travel [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Severus needs a hug, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Tom Needs a Hug, good characters becoming bad, oc characters becoming canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 10:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12725172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkLordFluffy/pseuds/DarkLordFluffy
Summary: Dont read this if you have not read The Consequences of Time Travel.Tom and his intrepid time traveler team have ended up screwing with the timeline so much that reality starts to crumble. They killed a future dark lord so they must replace him with a new one. Watch as good people are forced to be bad in order to save the universe.





	Making a Dark Lord

**Author's Note:**

> A continuation of my story The Consequences of Time Travel. Please don't read this if you have not read the first one in the series. I hope you like it.

Previously  
I hold my head in my hands and think to myself that we are all well and truly screwed. Sure enough reality starts to warp a little around us. I feel hopeless until I suddenly think of something that could fix everything. We could replace the dead future dark lord with another dark lord. Then if we had that dark lord do things very similar to how the first dark lord would do them then reality might be fixed. I tell my team this idea.  
"But how on earth are we going to find another dark lord in time?" Severus asks with a frown. "Reality is already starting to crumble."  
"It's quite simple really. We make one." I look grim as I say this. "I'll take his place. You can brew a de-aging potion Severus and I can take the necromancer's place at the orphanage he lived at. I'll become the new dark lord."  
I can do this, I know I can. I am a parseltongue so people won't question it. I have to do this. I, Tom Marvolo Gaunt must become a monster in order to save the world.  
,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
Small Secluded Park, The Middle of London. 1935  
Tom Marvolo Gaunt’s POV  
“Don’t look at me like that. You know I don’t have any choice.” I watched my ever loyal team stare at me in horror as I told them my plan to take the necromancer’s place as a dark lord. “To fix the timeline we need to make everything as similar as it would be if the necromancer was still alive and the easiest way to do that is to take his place in the timeline.”  
“So we even going to have time to do any of this before everything goes belly up?” Stanley Weasley asked. He looked at his sister-in-law Belladonna who was practically throttling his brother Rudolph, sobbing loudly into his shoulder. “Donna you got an estimate for us? You’re the one that’s the numbers genius and all.”  
Donna sniffled and did the calculations, mumbling numbers softly, head still buried in her husband’s shoulder. Rudy just looked lost as he continued to hold her, stroking her hair to calm her down. At least the calculations seemed to distract her from her distress.  
She pulled off Rudy’s shoulder “Well, I don’t know absolutely for sure but I would think that at the rate everything around us already starting to warp we’d have about a year before we really need to be well on our way to fixing things.” She looked at me pleadingly. “But please say that there’s another way to fix this. Please Tom. There’s got to be another way.” She sobbed. “I care about you too much to let you do this to yourself!” For once her husband didn’t look at me in jealously because of her statement. In fact he seemed to agree with his wife and looked at me hoping I’d tell them that I had a better idea.  
“I’m sorry Donna but if what you said is true about the rate reality is warping then we don’t have time to think of anything else.” I looked at my oldest friend Severus Prince and asked “Severus do you think you’d be able to succeed in brewing a de-aging potion? I know how difficult a potion it is to brew.”  
Severus looked about ready to protest and then just sighed in defeat. “I think I might be able to manage it if I tried but I don’t see how we’d be able to get our hands on all of the ingredients. They are all prohibitively expensive ingredients. Our emergency money won’t even begin to cover one of them.”  
Scorpius Malfoy spoke up. “I may be able to help with that. If I know my family they may not be wonderful people but they wouldn’t hesitate to help a family member especially if there were reality shattering consequences if they didn’t.”  
Augie McMillan looked doubtfully at him “How would you even get them to believe you about all this? You’ve got to admit the story sounds pretty farfetched. I mean I doubt any people that belong to this time period even notice how reality is starting to warp.”  
Scorpius looked offended. “Oh please. There are ways to easily prove a story’s validity. Pensieves, veritiserum, even unbreakable vows to not lie to someone. We are wizards after all. And my family isn’t completely unreasonable despite whatever you might think Augie. They’d be able to give us a place to stay to do all this if we asked them. And we are definitely going to need a place to plan all this out right?”  
I sighed in relief. To be honest I had had no idea where to start with all of this and had no idea how we were going to manage it all. Going to the Malfoys for help seemed like a great idea. Especially since they, being the not so morally upstanding family that they were, might have some idea of how to go about all this dark lord stuff. I mean being a parseltongue was a good start but I had a long way to go before I’d be a convincing big bad scary dark lord.  
“Well we do definitely need a ‘base of operations’ and quite a bit of funding for this I guess. Thanks for the great idea Scorpius.” I said gratefully. “You think you can get us through the wards to Malfoy manor in this time period?”  
Scorpius snorted. “I am still a Malfoy even if I haven’t technically been born yet. The wards should still recognize me as family. The tricky part will be to not get hexed by great great grandfather the minute we get there. Hopefully we can get a word in before he starts shooting curses at us.”  
“Ok then. I guess we should get over to Malfoy manor as quick as possible. The clock is ticking after all. Everybody get your things together and we’ll have Scorpius sidealong apparate us to the manor.” I found myself getting back into boss mode as I supervised my team gather their things and made sure everything in the surrounding area looked as if we were never there.  
I walked over to the young necromancer’s dead body and stared at it. Strangely enough he didn’t look that different from what I looked like at the age of ten despite looking a bit malnourished. Short dark brown hair framed his pale face. Hair that looked almost styled despite being rather unwashed. His dead pale grey eyes stared blankly up at me as I brooded. I shook myself out of it and transfigured the corpse into a small grey stone and then buried it in the cold hard ground. I hoped that someday someone would be there to bury me when I eventually fall.  
,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
Malfoy Manor, Undisclosed Location. 1935  
Scorpius Malfoy’s POV  
I sidealong apparated everyone to my ancestral home, Malfoy manor. We arrived rather loudly in a familiar country lane, a pair of wrought-iron gates just in front of us. The rest of the team looked rather queasy and Anton fell over into the dirt after we arrived. Stanley helped him back up. “I really hate apparating.” Augie said, trying hard not to vomit.  
I walked over to the gates, cut myself with a small dagger I had on my person, and placed my hand on the cold metal. The gates swung open with a welcoming metal groan. “Welcome to Malfoy Manor everyone.” I said with a smirk, both smug and a bit relieved that the blood wards still viewed me as a Malfoy even in this time period.  
“After you Scorpius.” Tom said motioning me to go ahead of everyone. I assumed Tom was still worried about the wards so I obliged and walked through the open gates. I started down the long drive towards the manor, high hedges on either side of me muffling my footsteps. The others followed behind me soon after. One of property’s many albino peacocks sat proudly on the hedge above our heads.  
Stanley snorted when he saw the albino peacock. “Even your pets are blond huh Malfoy?” Rudy laughed at that while I just ignored him and kept walking.  
Soon the manor came into view in all its glory. I paused and stared up at my home. It looked almost the same as it did in my time and that made me sad. My mother Astoria and my father Draco hadn’t even been born yet. I was quite close with them and I doubted I would ever see them ever again. At least not the way they were in my time period. It was a depressing thought. I vowed to myself that in this new timeline that I would do everything in my power to insure that my family was protected.  
We got to the front door and a tall severe looking blond man was standing by the front door with his wand out looking warily at us approaching. Of course, the wards must’ve alerted him to our appearance on the property. I approached the man who looked remarkably like the portrait of my great great grandfather. “Good evening Lord Malfoy. I am correct in assuming you are Armand Malfoy? The man give a curt little nod. We are sorry to intrude but we have a rather important matter we have come to you about. Could I have a moment of your time to speak to you about it?” the elder Malfoy did not seem to be very inclined so I continued. “We wouldn’t come to you like this if it wasn’t important sir.”  
Lord Malfoy frowned. “Well if you could perhaps tell me just how you managed to get past the blood wards that might make me a little more inclined to hear what you have to say. You do have Malfoy features but as far as I know I am already acquainted with everyone in the Malfoy family. And I am fairly certain I have not met you before.”  
“I assure you I am indeed a Malfoy and I can explain why you have not met me until now. But as it is part of why we are all here I should explain that when I explain everything else.” I said. “And since this story will be rather hard to believe I think it would be better if we came inside to speak so you could fetch some veritiserum.”  
The man still looked wary about letting us inside his house. I hesitated before continuing. “Or if you prefer I may take an unbreakable oath not to lie to you about anything and that we mean your family no harm.”  
That statement was met with a raised eyebrow. Armand Malfoy sighed and opened the front door for us. “Well come on then. Let’s go to my study and you can explain this ‘important’ matter with me.”  
We followed the tall blond man inside the house. The entrance hall looked rather similar to what it looked like in my time with a few less portraits lining the walls of course. The most obvious being both my grandfather Lucius’s portrait and my father’s portrait. We made our way to the study which I noticed looked furnished in darker colors than what my father Draco had preferred when this was his study. Armand called a house elf to him and asked it to tell his wife and son that he had some business to attend to and that they should continue dinner without him. Then he turned back to me. “I believe an unbreakable oath of honesty will suffice to make me convinced you are telling me the absolute truth, but I have to ask, if you are truly a Malfoy as you say, why would you consent to an unbreakable oath?”  
“It is true that we Malfoys are usually rather reluctant to make such a binding oath to people but as it is a bit of an emergency I cannot afford to take the time I need to get you to believe me.” I said with a grimace.  
“Very well.” The elder Malfoy said, then gestured to the other people on my team. “Which one of them do you trust with performing the ritual?”  
I looked at Tom. “Would you do the honors Tom?” He nodded and stood in front of me and my great great grandfather as we stood facing each other. Tom pointed his wand at our clasped arms and a silvery rope of flame bound our arms together. I whispered to Tom what I wanted him to ask. He looked up at me and nodded.  
“Will you, Scorpius Malfoy, swear that everything you are about to say to Armand Malfoy, no matter how unbelievable it is, is the honest truth?”  
“I will.”  
“Will you swear that you will leave nothing out of the information you are about to give him?”  
“I will.”  
“Will you protect the Malfoy family no matter what happens in the future?”  
Armand Malfoy looked a bit surprised at that one but remained silent about it.  
“I will.”  
Ritual completed the thin rope of flame disappeared and I unclasped my arm from the elder Malfoy’s. He looked at me in surprise at the last promise I made but did not say anything about it. He looked satisfied with the oath and sat down in a plush arm chair motioning us to sit as well after he conjured a few more for the large group of people in his study.  
I sat down across from him and explained all that had happened to us today and why we came to him for help. He sat through it with an amazed look on his face but since I took an oath of honesty he had no reason not to trust that what I was saying actually happened. When I was finished speaking he sat there thinking for a minute. “Well this is quite a lot to take in.” he spoke up after a few minutes. “I can see why you would come to me though. I doubt you will be able to accomplish all that without a bit of funding. But are you absolutely sure you will be able to prevent reality from collapsing with this plan of yours? It seems a bit unconventional.” He looked over at Tom when he asked this.  
“I assure you sir that I have thought this through and there does not seem to be any other thing we can do in the time we have sadly. I am also prepared to face the consequences of my actions in the future. I am well aware I will have to do terrible things to make this work.” Tom replied.  
Armand looked thoughtful for a moment. “Yes well if you do plan on being a dark lord you will need the backing of more than just one pureblood family. If you would permit me I’d like to go to a few other pureblood families and tell them about all of this. If you could provide me with a pensieve memory of all of it I could show them. Trust me when I say that you will need all the support you can get if you are going to make this work.”  
“I think that will be helpful but be careful who you say all this to. I never thought I’d say this but I think the darker pureblood families will be more trustworthy with something like this. I doubt a Light aligned family will be able to stomach backing a dark lord even if it is to save the world.” Tom said this as he took out a small vial and put his wand to his temple to draw out the memories needed. Then he placed the glowing silvery memories in the vial and handed the vial to Armand.  
Armand took the vial and put it in his robes for safe keeping. Then he summoned a house elf again. “Blinky have some rooms made up for our guests. And be quick about it. Oh and go to the kitchen and have some food made for them.” Blinky, the house elf, bowed low. “Oh and Blinky? I found your son exploring a clothing hamper and covered in socks again. Do make sure and explain to that child of yours that house elves do not touch wizard clothing. Your son is quickly becoming a nuisance.” Blinky squeaked a little in embarrassment. “Yes sirs, I wills be tellings Dobby to stop his unelfs-like behavior. He just a young ands curious boy right now. I wills be doing as you says master.” and then she bowed and disappeared with a pop.  
I looked around the room as my great great grandfather spoke with Severus about what he needed for the potion he needed to make. This was still really surreal for me. I was in this room just this morning but it was my study then, with history and genealogy books strewn around the room. Now it both looked so different and looked so familiar that I couldn’t help but feel a little uncomfortable. I realized that I may never again see it looking like it did that morning. The Scorpius that would be born now would probably be very different. And they also wouldn’t be me. Where did I belong now? What was going to happen to us?  
,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
Malfoy Family Potions Lab, Malfoy Manor. 1935, An hour later.  
Severus Prince’s POV  
I sighed as I stood in the Malfoy family potions lab and saw how uncared for and understocked it was. After I told Lord Malfoy what I would need to brew the potions I needed to brew I was led by a house elf to the tiny Malfoy potions lab that was located in the basement of the manor, right across from the family dungeon I noticed. With how small and unfurnished this room was, I guessed that the Malfoys didn’t do much potion making of their own. Why would they when they could just pay someone to create any potion they need? I sneered at the small stock of potion ingredients, the mixture of which could create little more than a haircare potion. Though knowing the Malfoys that’s probably the only type of potion they really care about. I resigned myself to the fact that I would have to give Lord Malfoy an even longer list of the supplies I needed. Or maybe just go and get them myself. I doubted a house elf would know the difference between a cauldron and a beaker.  
Why was I so grumpy you ask? I was usually the cheerful one of the team. Well behind Donna that was. Though I’m pretty sure no one else existed that was as crazily cheerful as Belladonna. It was a lot of things that made me grumpy. The biggest one being the horrifying plan Tom had for saving everything. It seemed hard to accept that soon my oldest and dearest friend would be willingly becoming a madman. And that I would be actually helping him accomplish it. I sighed as I took out some parchment to make a list of ingredients and tools that I needed. As I took out the parchment my pocket watch fell to the floor. I picked it up and looked at the photo of a young redheaded woman that was inside of it. Lily… Oh Merlin. I won’t ever see her again now. I suppose that was another big reason I felt so grumpy. I wondered if I would ever feel happy again.  
,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
Guest Bedroom, Malfoy Manor. 1935.  
Thomas Gaunt’s POV  
After everything was settled in the study, we were lead to the bedrooms that were prepared for us. Severus didn’t waste any time after that to have a house elf lead him to the manor’s potions lab and was currently holed up down there brooding I assumed. Augie and Anton were currently taking advantage of the manor’s large wine cellar in an attempt to forget their troubles. The rest of the team were in their rooms. Rudy currently had his hands full trying to calm Donna down. I could actually hear her crying down the hall until her husband put up a silencing charm around their room.  
I sat on the rather extravagant bed in my room and thought about what I was planning on doing. It seemed hard not to be depressed about it. Willingly becoming a homicidal madman was not something I thought I would be doing with my life. A knock on the door brought me out of my brooding. “Come in.” I said.  
Sev walked in and sat in the chair in the corner of the room with a sigh. “Well I’ve gone and had a look at the potions lab. It’s completely dismal. I doubt that room would’ve seen any use at all till about the 90s when Scorpius’s father was alive. Apparently Draco Malfoy was rather proficient at potion making in his time. I would’ve liked to have met that man.” He looks extremely depressed as he said all that.  
“Well since he hasn’t even been born yet you still might. In fact you could even tutor him.” I said to Sev with a smile trying to keep the conversation on happier things. It didn’t seem to work though since Severus still looked depressed. He looked sadly at a photo inside his old pocket watch. “oh gosh I’m sorry Sev. You miss Lily don’t you?”  
“Of course I miss her! She was my wife Tom! She was the only thing I loved in this world and she hasn’t even been born yet! Even if I do see her again I’ll be an old man by that time.” He put his head in his hands and sobbed.  
Lily Luna Prince nee Potter was Severus’s childhood sweetheart. When we were kids the three of us were practically inseparable. It always seemed to annoy Lily’s father Harry Potter, who didn’t seem to like Severus much. He didn’t seem to like me much either come to think of it. Severus had had a hard time getting Mr. Potter’s blessing when he wanted to propose to Lily. I was so happy for him when they finally tied the knot. I wished there was something I could’ve done to make my friend feel better. But I knew nothing I could do would stop him from missing her.  
I changed the subject hoping it would distract Severus from his sorrow. “This youth potion is all well and good but we are going to need a backstory for me as well. The Necromancer was a halfblood and I think I should keep my backstory as close to his as I can. Which means we are going to have to find a muggle family that I can say my muggle father or mother comes from.”  
“What about the wizarding family that your other parent will come from?” Severus asked, glad for the change in subject.  
“Well since I think I will need to be blood related to these people in some way to make it work and that I cant be blood adopted twice I was thinking I’d keep one side of my family the Gaunts. We should probably pay them a visit soon to see if they’d be on board for helping me fit into the timeline. At this point in time I believe there are two people in the family that are young enough to have had a child the age I’m going to be passing myself off as. Morfin and Merope I believe. I’m sure one of them would be willing to help.” I winced. “I hope.”  
“What? You don’t think they’d help?”  
“Well, at this point in the timeline the Gaunt family aren’t exactly the most friendly or even rational people out there. I think they live practically like hermits. It’s going to take some convincing I think. Anyway we can talk more about this stuff tomorrow. We’ve all had a very long day and should try to get some rest.”  
Severus got up and walked to the door. “I doubt I will get any sleep tonight but I’ll try. Goodnight Tom.”  
“Goodnight Sev.” Severus closed the door behind him and I was alone again to my brooding. It was very late when I finally managed to go to sleep. The next few days were going to be very busy.

**Author's Note:**

> Well that's it for the first chapter. Sevy is heartbroken and unhappy and Tom is scared of what he has to become. I'm not sure when I'll have the next part up. Things have been hectic lately. Please comment with if you liked it or with any criticisms you have of it. I have the next chapter stored on my phone so it might take a bit to get it onto a medium that can be posted. Bear with me.


End file.
